Gregory Tyson (Character)
"Technically, I don't care. You may mock me for what I do, but one thing's for sure: never piss off a big man." ''-Gregory Tyson'' Gregory Tyson (called Gregstor by Fire, and often called Tyson by his enemies) is the main protagonist in the entire Scorpius series. He has served to be a very important character by far means, as he does his best to help defend the entire planet from the forces of evil. Mainly, he is also known to be a Scorpius Warrior, though he is never seen wearing their armor. He grew up in Antares Village with his foster parents before the unintentional fire that caused him to be chased out. Gregory is also known to have many counterparts in the series, as they all look like him, only with different appearances, personality, etc. One counterpart example is his best friend Fire Inferno (even though he's annoying to him sometimes), who often goes on adventures with him. However, there are some enemies that just wish that Gregory can drop dead, such as his arch-enemy, Wolfember. He is actually the fictional version of the creator, acting differently to stand out more. Pretty much, Gregory represents the average guy in existence. Physical Appearance Gregory appears to be an overweight African-American male with black dreads (large afro or braid twists, depending on the context), wears a black t-shirt, brown, loose-fitting pants, and light, black shoes. He casually prefers wearing light clothing, as if it suggests that he likes the feeling of air on his skin. Development Gregory's character design, along with the series, was conjured up by the creator when he was 9 years old. He envisioned himself being a hero in a fictional world with individuals looking similar to him, which became the driving factor of the counterparts of the series. Personality Gregory is somewhat of a nice guy, rarely considerate of others. However, he clearly doesn't like to hang around with others, especially friends he really don't interact with. He is more of a loner when he's alone, and rather ignores a complete question that he hates to answer. Somewhat, he is selfish and stubborn, as he tends to do things his way without the consideration of others. He can also be very docile, somewhat wild and very trustworthy. He tends to be lazy, which is how he acts whenever his lazy senses click in. But nevertheless, he's straightforward and laid-back, and pretty much jolly, whenever no work is assigned to him or if there are things that are funny to him. Powers & Abilities Gregory possesses powers that define him. His Magic Paintbrush is also the weapon that granted him powers he never had before, but he can do some powers without it. There are also Ability Orbs that grant Gregory the power to use many elemental powers and abilities than that of his normal form, which will not be listed here. As of an improvement, he learns Graphite Power, but in a different way. * Magic Paintbrush '- Gregory's main weapon. He mostly uses this in Scorpius Warriors X, even though he used it during the Dark Pillowstar saga. He can use attacks based on his creativity. Such attacks are: ** '''Paintbrush Slice '- Creates a rainbow cutting wave that can hit opponents in the air. ** 'Paint Quake '- Slams the paintbrush on the ground, creating cracks that glow. It starts out as a large, slow crack, but gets smaller and quicker over time. ** 'Paintbrush Barrage '- Creates a barrage of paint that can destroy multiple foes. ** 'Paintbrush Boomerang '- Throws the paintbrush that comes back to him depending on where he is. ** 'Paintbrush Tornado '- Spins around and sends a tornado of mixed colored paint that hits even airborne enemies. ** 'Palette Storm '- The strongest attack. Once Gregory eyes the colors around him, he summons seven large balls of paint in the form of a palette in the sky that explode upon falling. * '''Body Slam - Using his weight, Gregory can drop onto an opponent to greatly damage them. This hurts flying opponents more than grounded opponents. However, Gregory cannot use this move recklessly, as it can hurt him greatly and leaves him open. There are two more variations, with each being better than the last, such as: ** Super Body Slam - Gregory bounces on his stomach and reaches 20 feet in the air, then drops down to deliver a bigger impact. If he misses an opponent, it hurts him far worse. ** Ultra Body Slam - Unlike the Super Body Slam, the Ultra Body Slam requires Gregory to be 50 feet in the air, which leaves a huge impact, defeating foes if possible. This is also the biggest risk Gregory can perform, as this move may kill him. * Paint Ball '- A ball filled with paint, Gregory charges it from his hands, then throws it, which explodes on contact with a living creature, walls, etc. * '''Tri-Paint Attack '- An attack that Gregory uses sometimes. He fires three colors of paint from primary, secondary, and tertiary colors. They may also leave effects if they hit. * '''Graphite Power - Gregory can use Graphite Power, but only in a different way. Unlike others, even though he can summon his green aura he couldn't move it due to his thoughts being disorganized. He is capable of mastering the manipulative and physical elements of Graphite Power, since he can turn his paintbrush and some parts of his body into graphite. However, this became a beneficial factor and risk as he learned a new way to do it, such as: ** Graphite Beam '- An often strong move, Gregory uses the power from graphite to fire a beam. The energy from the graphite is first absorbed, and when ready, Gregory fires a grey beam, which explodes on contact. ** '''Graphite Attack '- Another move using graphite. Instead, Gregory uses the energy of lead to fire rapid shots of grey blasts to damage his enemies. ** '''Graphite Form - A technique that Gregory uses, and is the only one so far to do it. He absorbs graphite into his body, which causes it to become hard graphite. While in this form, his speed, strength, and durability increases. His body also becomes somewhat muscular. How long he can maintain in this form depends on how many pieces of graphite he absorbs from 1 to 100. However, the more he absorbs, the greater the toll it takes on him unless he gets used to it. In his 100 Graphite Form, his appearance is more fierce, and his hair is bigger. ** 'Super Graphite Form '- Also known as White Graphite Form, this is one of Gregory's greatest forms, and a greater version of his Graphite Form. He achieves this form whenever he's put under great pressure from spike of his emotions . As a result, this form makes him as strong as his Super Form from the Pillowstars. His speed, power, and instincts are greatly boosted. However, it is unknown how long he can maintain it, as once he uses this form, he passes out. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors In the Scorpius Warriors arc, when Gregory first arrives to Scorpius City, events began happening in the city, such as a giant fish destroying it and attacking the citizens. Gregory then meets more of his look-a-likes and friends like Leafy, Leafia, Shifty, Pauline, Lindsey, and the semi-retired Elite Scorpius Warriors. Before this, he was skeptical about the Scorpius Warriors, and wanted to settle somewhere without anyone bothering him, but after the suggestion from Atomic Knight, who gives him Bicadrus, along with the experience of seeing other people looking similar to him, joins them under the wing of Master Gregory. Later, Scorpius City receives a visit from Princess Yasmine, who uses her maid to pose as her while she goes around unnoticed. Upon arriving at Hotel Scorpius, she settles there as she and Gregory share a room together. Despite being wary of his new life, he gains an unexpected rival by the name of Wolfember. While Wolfember summons monsters and demons from V.M.E. to kill Gregory, he defeats them using the power of Ability Orbs from his counterparts. However, the defeats of the monsters and demons being summoned attracts the attention of Count Vracula. Count Vracula unleashed an entire army of monsters and demons to keep the Scorpius Warriors busy while he retrieved the Dark Pillowstar, which creates dark clones of his army. Meanwhile, Atomic Knight and Master Gregory, along with the help of his underlings Elite Knight and Toxoknight, built a ship that took them to Count Vracula's base in space. After the Dark Pillowstar was hit by its own attack by Gregory, it joins forces with the Scorpius Warriors to defeat Count Vracula, his wife and assistant, and his legion of dark monsters and demons. When Gregory defeats Vracula, peace is restored to the galaxy, and the heroes go on break for a few months. Scorpius Warriors X Latest Game Appearances Gregory has starred in many roles, making great appearances on eliminating the forces of evil in the games. However, some games Gregory does not star as the main character, such as Supergirls, Supergirls 2, Supergirls 3, and Supergirls 4. Here's the list of games Gregory has made his appearances in. *Gregory: Vracula In Scorpius *Gregory's Great Adventure *Gregory's Great Adventure 2 *Gregory's Great Adventure 3 *Gregory: Attack of X *Gregory: Revenge of X *Gregory & Fire: The Chaos Scepter *Gregory: Wolfember's Revenge *Gregory: Science of Destruction *Gregory: Skulls in Time *Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga *Gregory: Blacksmith Attack *Gregory & Fire: The Devil's Heart *Gregory: Treasures In Space *Gregory: Alien Invasion *Scorpius Galaxy Racers *Gregory: Rise of the Armadillo Army *Scorpius: Return of the Dark Pillowstar *Scorpius Galaxy Racers 2 *Gregory & Fire: The Ultimate Legend *Scorpius: Attack of the Mirror Clones *Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar *Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars In the Games In the games, Gregory is portrayed and played as a character, and his abilities differ than him in the real world. Gregory can run as long as he want, even without stopping, or running out of breath. Some games Gregory will be alone in, and sometimes he'll have partners along, or Fire with friend attacks when him and Gregory are together. Sometimes he can also use ability orbs on his quest. *Laxfan (Boss) *Umbrelloxol (Boss) *Rockbolt (Mini-Boss) *Mr. Fanbox (Mini-Boss) *Bomber Plant (Enemy) *The Dan Dee Bros. (Mini-Boss, Boss) *Wolfember (Boss, Helper) *Black Shifty (Boss, Helper) *Kan (Mini-Boss) *Fireboxer (Enemy) *Mad Garbonzo (Boss) *Bombsy (Boss) *Freezing Slug (Enemy) *Plasma Gregory (Boss) *Skullzo (Enemy) *Bloodbat (Enemy) *Flygar (Enemy) *Nose Bomber (Enemy) *Vicobra (Boss) *Vipersnake (Enemy) *Bubblelion (Mini-Boss) *Fleshcake (Mini-Boss) *Cookey (Mini-Boss) *Fuzzball (Enemy) *Electraphant (Mini-Boss) *Banger (Enemy) *Cannonshark (Boss) *Sunlord & Moonda (Boss) *Diamond Magnet (Mini-Boss) *Siphonjet (Mini-Boss) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Artists